memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Söhne und Töchter
Worfs Sohn Alexander kommt auf das Schiff von Martok. Dukats Tochter Ziyal kehrt nach Deep Space 9 zurück. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog Auf der ''Rotarran'' küssen sich Dax und Worf, als sich Captain Sisko meldet. Er meint, dass sie in kürze Sternenbasis 375 erreichen. Die Frau verspricht, ihn im Transporterraum zu treffen. thumb|left|Martok bringt Sisko und seine Mannschaft zurück Als Jadzia aufbrechen will, meint Worf, dass er mit ihr reden muss. Die Frau meint, dass es in Ordnung ist, so lange es nicht um die Hochzeit geht. Doch es geht ihm darum. Er möchte, dass Dax, wenn sie den Schwur sagt, Martok ihren d'k tahg präsentiert, um in dessen Haus aufgenommen zu werden. Doch sie hat kein Interesse daran, denn sie will nicht in das Haus des Martok aufgenommen werden, da sie nicht in all die Blutfehden verwickelt werden will. Worf ist schon beunruhigt und will sie umstimmen, doch da meint Dax, dass sie dem Haus natürlich beitreten werde. Sie hatte nur einen Scherz gemacht. Zum Abschied küssen sich beide noch einmal innig. Dann kommt das Schiff bei der Sternenbasis an. Martok bittet, andocken zu dürfen. Man weist ihm Rampe 11 zu. Die anwesenden Offiziere der Sternenflotte sind froh, endlich wieder zurück zu sein. Chief O'Brien meint, dass er kein Essen mehr sehen kann, dass sich bewegt und Dr. Bashir sind die Gesänge über die geehrten Toten mittlerweile zu viel. Derweil lässt Admiral Ross Sisko ausrichten, dass er mit dessen Arbeit und der seiner Mannschaft zufrieden ist. Er möchte, dass der Captain mit seinen Führungsoffizieren sofort in seinen Konferenzraum kommt. Der verabschiedet sich daraufhin bei Martok und bedankt sich für die Rettung. Zum Abschied, wetten beide, wer von ihnen als erster zurück auf Deep Space 9 ist. [[Datei:VorchaAntrieb.jpg|thumb|Die Vor'nak bringt neue Offiziere für die Rotarran]] Nachdem Martok Sisko und die Anderen abgesetzt hat, trifft sich die Rotarran mit der ''Vor'nak''. Diese bringt neue Mitglieder für die Crew und Worf berichtet Martok deren Ankunft. Es sind jedoch nur fünf an Stelle der 15 geforderten Ersatzmänner. Der General ist sichtlich enttäuscht, fällt die Allianz aus Föderation und Klingonen doch immer mehr hinter dem Dominion zurück. Dann kommen die Neuankömmlinge herein. Martok schaut sie sich an und ist nicht all zu begeistert. Er stellt sich den Ersatzmännern vor und beginnt eine Rede zu halten. Während Martok spricht, fällt Worf einer der Krieger auf. Es ist sein Sohn Alexander. Dann müssen sich die fünf vorstellen. Jeder stellt sich als Sohn oder Tochter eines Klingonen vor. Als Alexander an der Reihe ist, meint er jedoch, dass er nur Alexander Rozhenko heißt und zu keinem Haus gehört. Er kämpft nur für seine Ehre. Dann lässt Martok sie wegtreten. Worf und Martok bleiben zurück. Der General fragt seinen Freund, ob er diesen Alexander Rozhenko kennt. Worf meint, dass der Junge sein Sohn ist. Akt I: Wiedersehen Im Quark's herrscht reges Treiben. Auf der oberen Ebene unterhalten sich Major Kira und Odo über die Pläne für den Widerstand. Die Bajoranerin fragt sich, wie man sicher Verbindung zu Kontaktpersonen auf Bajor aufnehmen kann. Odo ist skeptisch, sind die Cardassianer doch äußerst erfolgreich im Auffinden von unerlaubten Subraumtransmissionen. Dann gesellt sich Jake zu ihnen. Er will der Widerstandsgruppe beitreten. Kira und Odo geben sich unwissend, doch der junge Sisko möchte eine Chance. Außerdem kommt er an Informationen heran, die Odo und Kira vielleicht verborgen bleiben, reden Viele doch mit ihm als Reporter. thumb|Kira muss Dukat bei der Ankunft auf Deep Space 9 empfangen Dann kommt Quark zu den Dreien. Er meint, dass es Zeit ist für Kira, denn das Shuttle kommt in kürze an. Sie will gehen. Jake meint schnippisch, dass sie Dukat immer noch aufsuchen muss, wenn er zurück auf die Station kommt. Wortlos geht die Frau und Jake erkundigt sich erneut, ob er dabei ist. Doch Odo lässt ihn auch wortlos zurück. Nur Quark rät ihm, sich besser herauszuhalten. Er kann ihm jedoch einen Job als Kellner anbieten. An der Andockrampe wartet Kira auf Dukat. Der Cardassianer gibt sich erfreut, sie wiederzusehen, doch Damar fällt als erstes auf, dass die Bajoranerin keine Uniform trägt. Er fordert von ihr mehr Respekt. Dann hat Dukat noch eine Überraschung für die Frau. Ziyal begleitet ihn. Beide umarmen sich. Dann fragt Kira Dukats Tochter was sie auf der Station macht. Dukat antwortet für sie und meint, dass es ihm gelang, sie zu überzeugen, einen Urlaub von der Universität zu machen. Dann lädt Ziyal Kira am Abend zum Essen ein. Dukat meint, dass das Essen um 22:00 Uhr stattfinden wird. Kira will zuerst nicht teilnehmen, sagt dann aber trotzdem zu. Dann verlassen die Cardassianer die Andockrampe. Kira bleibt zurück. Akt II: Nicht willkommen thumb|Worf berichtet Martok von Alexander Unterdessen trifft sich Martok mit Worf auf der Rotarran und berichtet, dass er endlich neue Befehle hat. Man soll einen Konvoi nach Donatu V eskortieren. Worf ist skeptisch, wurden die letzten drei Konvois zu dem Planeten doch von den Jem'Hadar zerstört und die Rotarran ist das einzige Begleitschiff. Der Konvoi muss allerdings unbedingt ankommen. Martok freut sich auf die Aufgabe. Er gibt Worf Instruktionen für die Kampfausbildung und fordert ihn auf, die Mannschaft hart ran zu nehmen. Als Worf gehen will, spricht Martok ihn auf seinen Sohn an. Nach all dem, was die Beiden durchgemacht haben, hatte Worf ihm nie von Alexander erzählt. Der meint, dass sich sein Sohn und er nie sehr nahe standen. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter wuchs Alexander bei ihm auf der ''Enterprise'' auf. Danach schickte Worf ihn auf die Erde, um dort von seinen Pflegeeltern, Sergey und Helena Rozhenko groß gezogen zu werden. Martok wundert sich darüber, doch Worf meint, dass der Junge kein Interesse am Leben als Krieger gezeigt hatte. Martok wundert sich daraufhin, weshalb sich der Junge dann der klingonischen Verteidigungsarmee anschließt. Doch Worf hat darauf keine Antwort, hatte er doch noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Martok legt Worf daraufhin nahe, die Probleme zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn zu regeln. Zurück in seinem Quartier bestellt Worf Alexander zu sich. Als der eintritt, schaut sich Worf gerade ein altes gemeinsames Bild an. Alexander hält sich kurz und distanziert. Auf die Fragen nach seinen Großeltern antwortet er, dass es ihnen gut geht. Dann fragt Worf, weshalb er in die Armee eintrat. Doch Alexander meint, dass dies allein seine Entscheidung war. Dann fragt er, ob die Unterhaltung irgendetwas mit seinem Dienst zu tun hat. Worf meint, dass er viel von der Crew erwartet, doch von seinem Sohn erwarte er das Doppelte von dem der Anderen. Er lässt Alexander wegtreten. thumb|Kira erkundigt sich, weshalb Ziyal wieder auf Deep Space 9 ist Auf Deep Space 9 kommt Kira in Dukats Quartier. Ziyal ist gerade dabei, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Die Bajoranerin meint, dass sie nicht zum Essen kommen wird, wegen Dukat. Ziyal hatte schon damit gerechnet. Dann frage Kira, was die Frau wieder auf Deep Space 9 macht, doch die meint, dass sie dankbar ist, für all die Bemühungen von Kira, allerdings fühlte sie sich auf Bajor nicht mehr wohl, ist sie doch die Tochter von Gul Dukat und ihr Vater führt einen Krieg gegen den Abgesandten der Propheten. Deshalb kehrte sie auf die Station zurück. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Kira nach den Differenzen zwischen Ziyal und ihrem Vater. Doch die junge Frau meint, dass dies ausgeräumt sei und sich ihr Vater nur betrogen vorkam, als sie damals auf Deep Space 9 zurückblieb, als er mit den Schiffen des Dominion nach Cardassia flog. Kira jedoch sieht dies anders. In ihren Augen hat nicht Ziyal ihren Vater, sondern ihr Vater Ziyal betrogen. Doch die junge Frau will ihrem Vater eine Chance geben, da sie außer ihm und Kira niemanden hat. Dann meint Ziyal, dass sie wollte, das Kira kommt, da sie ihr und ihrem Vater etwas mitteilen wollte. Kira lässt sich überreden und verspricht zu kommen, auch wenn sie nicht versprechen kann, dass es ein schönder Abend wird. Dann verlässt sie das Quartier wieder. thumb|Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Alexander und Ch'Targh Derweil kommt die Rotarran bei dem Konvoi an. Auf dem Schiff ist man in ausgelassener Stimmung. Das Essen wird bereitgestellt. Auch Alexander holt sich seinen Teil. Als er sich zu den anderen Klingonen setzt, beginnen diese, sich über ihn lustig zu machen und ihn zu provozieren. Sie fragen ihn, ob er nicht lieber ein Glas Root Beer und Eiscreme haben möchte, an Stelle der klingonischen Speisen. Der junge Mann versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Auch als man ihn allerdings Alexander, Sohn von Worf nennt, will gibt er nicht nach. Doch dann nimmt er seinen Teller und schlägt die Speisen Ch'Targh, dem Klingonen, der ihn provoziert hatte, ins Gesicht. Der steht auf und zückt sein d'k tahg. Auch Alexander holt seines hervor. Beide beginnen zu kämpfen, doch der Ch'Targh kann mühelos ausweichen. Er selbst kann Alexander immer wieder zu Boden werfen und meint, dass sein Gegner wie ein Ferengi kämpft. Dann gelingt es Alexander, Ch'Targh am Arm zu treffen. Doch im Gegenzug geht Alexander wieder zu Boden. Ch'Targh will gerade zum letzten Schlag ausholen, als Worf dazwischen geht und ihn stoppt. Der Klingone wehrt sich, worauf ihn Worf zu Boden wirft. Alexander schreit seinen Vater an, dass er sich nicht einmischen soll. Doch Worf befiehlt beiden, sich auf der medizinischen Station zu melden und danach das Quartier nicht zu verlassen, bis beide ihre nächste Wache haben. Alle Anderen werden zurück auf ihre Stationen geschickt. Bevor Ch'Targh geht, fragt er Worf, ob er auch für seinen Sohn gegen die Jem'Hadar kämpfen wird. Akt III: Große Ziele thumb|Ziyal zeigt Kira und ihrem Vater ihre Bilder Am Abend zeigt Ziyal Kira und Dukat die Bilder, die sie gemalt hat. Sie berichtet, dass ihr Vedek Nane eine Technik beigebracht hatte, die ihr hilft, sich auf das Bild zu konzentrieren. Kira gefallen die Bilder gut. Sie meint, sie ähneln dem Stil von Vedek Topek. Dukat hingegen meint, dass sie wohl Ähnlichkeit mit der Arbeit von Nanpart Malor, einem cardassianischen Maler, haben. Ziyal meint, dass auch der cardassianische Direktor für bildende Kunst so denkt und er ihre Arbeit vielleicht in seinem Institut bei der im nächste Monat geplanten Ausstellung mit neuen Künstlern ausstellen möchte. Sie will mit ihren Bildern zeigen, dass Bajoraner und Cardassianer das Universum mit den gleichen Augen betrachten. Ihr Ziel ist es, Völker zu verbinden. Dann holt sie den Nachtisch. Als Ziyal weg ist, unterhalten sich Dukat und Kira. Sie haben Ziyal noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Endlich hat die junge Frau ein Ziel. Dukat meint, dass es eine gute Idee von Kira war, die junge Frau nach Bajor zu schicken. Er bedankt sich, dass Kira Ziyal so sehr unterstützt. Kira erwidert nichts. Im Konvoi-Dienst wird Martok langsam ungeduldig. Er hasst das ewige Warten. Zur Entspannung genießt er mit Worf einen Humpen Warnog. Dann deutet er an, dass er von der Schlägerei zuvor gehört hatte. Allerdings kam die Information nicht von seinem ersten Offizier. Diesen, so meint er, verlor er, als Alexander an Board kam. Weiter ist er der Ansicht, dass Alexander die Lektionen lernen muss. Ch'Targh hätte ihn sicher verletzt, aber nicht getötet. Es war Alexanders eigener Wunsch Krieger zu werden. Worf muss ihm beibringen zu überleben, denn die Jem'Hadar sind sicher nicht so nachsichtig wie Ch'Targh. thumb|Alexander verursacht einen Fehlalarm Dann werden beide auf die Brücke gerufen. Es herrscht Alarmstatus 1. Alexander meldet ein Schiff der Jem'Hadar, das in Kürze in Waffenreichweite ist. Doch auf dem Hauptschirm ist nichts zu sehen. Auch die anderen Stationen der Brücke haben kein Ziel. Dann berichtet Alexander, dass die Jem'Hadar zwei Torpedos auf die Roataran abgefeuert haben und diese in 10 Sekunden aufprallen. Sofort enttarnt Martok das Schiff und lässt die Schilde hochfahren. Alle bereiten sich auf den Aufprall vor, doch nichts geschieht. Dann schaut Worf sich selbst eine der Konsolen an. Er fordert Alexander auf, die Primärsensoren zu reinitialisieren. Das angreifende Schiff verschwindet. Worf meint, dass Alexander vergessen habe, das Kampfsimulationsprogramm von der Sensorenanzeige zu löschen. Martok beendet den Alarmstatus, lässt das Schiff wieder tarnen und den alten Kurs aufnehmen. Die anderen Klingonen beginnen über Alexander zu spotten. Worf will eingreifen, doch Martok hält ihn zurück. Er meint, dass sein Sohn aus diesem Fehler gelernt hat. Auf Deep Space 9 hält Gul Dukat einen Vortag vor bajoranischen und cardassianischen Zuhörern. Er hebt die 15 Industriereplikatoren, die Cardassia Bajor zum Geschenk gemacht hat, hervor, als Anbruch für ein neues Zeitalter der Kooperation und Verständigung zwischen den Völkern. Er meint, dass beide gemeinsam in eine neue Ära des Friedens und des Wohlstands als Alliierte des Dominion maschieren werden. Alle klatschen Beifall, nur Kira kann dem nichts abgewinnen. Nach dem Vortrag will Dukat noch mit Kira reden. Er teilt ihr mit, dass man drei von Ziyals Zeichnungen im Institut der Künste auf Cardassia ausstellen will. Kira freut sich für Ziyal. Dukat möchte nun am gleichen Abend eine Feier für Ziyal ausrichten. Er lädt Kira deshalb um 21:30 Uhr dazu ein. thumb|Worf trainiert seinen Sohn Unterdessen versucht Worf seinen Sohn im Kampf zu trainieren. Er zeigt ihm ein kar'takin, eine Waffe der Jem'Hadar. Dann kämpft er mit seinem Sohn, der ein bat'leth verwendet. Er gibt ihm immer wieder Tipps für die Haltung der Waffe und weist ihn darauf hin, dass er die Schläge nicht wegstoßen, sondern ablenken soll, um so seinen Schwung zum Gegenangriff zu nutzen. Alexander meint, dass er dies alles schon weiß und Worf fordert ihn auf, die dann auch so zu machen. Dann kommt es wie es kommen muss. Alexander verliert das bat'leth. Worf meint, dass sein Sohn die Übungen hätte weiter lernen sollen, die er ihm früher beibrachte. Alexander hebt die Waffe auf und greift seinen Vater an, doch er hat keine Chance und verliert sein bat'leth erneut. Worf fragt ihn, was nur mit ihm los ist und Alexander meint, dass es wie früher ist und will wissen, ob Worf ihn nun wieder fortschickt. Doch der meint, dass das Ganze kein Spiel ist, sondern ein Krieg. Die Jem'Hadar werden ihn töten, wenn er sich so gibt. Alexander ist dies egal. Er schickt seinen Vater aus dem Raum. thumb|Kira erkennt Dukats Absichten Später schickt Dukat Damar zu Kira, um ihr ein Geschenk für die Party am Abend zu bringen. Es ist ein Kleid. Zunächst freut sie sich, als sie das Kleid sieht. Doch als sie in den Spiegel schaut und das Kleid vor sich hält, begreift sie Dukats Absicht und wie sie sich darauf einlässt. Sie schmeißt das Geschenk von sich. Nachdem sie das Kleid wieder einpackt, macht sie sich auf den Weg zu Dukats Quartier. Der schaut sich gerade Ziyals Bilder an und ist erfreut Kira zu sehen. Doch die wirft ihm das Kleid vor die Füße. Zudem meint sie, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben möchte, da er ein machthungriger Diktator ist. Dukat will mit ihr darüber reden und meint, dass Ziyal sicher enttäuscht darüber ist, aber Kira verlässt das Quartier einfach. Nachdem die Bajoranerin gegangen ist hebt Dukat das Kleid auf. Dann kommt Ziyal aus dem Nachbarzimmer in den Raum. Sie fragt ihn, wer eben da war. Dukat meint, dass es eine Lieferung war. Ein Geschenk für sie und gibt ihr das Kleid. Ziyal gefällt es und sie freut sich darüber. Dukat meint, seine Tochter habe das Kleid verdient. Akt IV: Familien Auf der Rotarran trainiert Alexander weiter mit dem bat'leth. Doch selbst bei den Übungen alleine scheint ich die Waffe nicht zu gehorchen und fällt ihm aus den Händen. Dann kommt Martok herein. Er fordert den Jungen auf, weiter zu machen. Doch auch hier fällt ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Martok hebt sie auf und meint, dass es eine gute Waffe ist. Allerdings ist sie nur so gut, wie derjenige, der sie benutzt. thumb|Martok schickt Alexander auf Worfs Wunsch auf ein anderes Schiff Dann fragt er Alexander, weshalb er auf seinem Schiff ist. Alexander meint, dass er da ist, um den Klingonischen Reich zu dienen. Doch Martok akzeptiert dies nicht. Er will den wahren Grund wissen. Alexander fragt, ob Martok jedem neuen Mitglied der Mannschaft diese Frage stellt. Der erwidert, dass er dies nicht muss, da er in ihren Gesichtern sieht, dass sie dem Ruf des Kahless antworten. Alexander meint, dass es bei ihm auch so ist. Doch Martok nimmt ihm dies nicht ab und meint, dass Alexander ihn nicht belügen kann. Dann stellt er die Frage erneut. Alexander will darauf nicht antworten. Martok meint, dass der Junge genauso verschlossen ist wie sein Vater, dass er ihn aber im Gegensatz zu Alexander braucht. Der Junge wiederum meint, dass er ganz und gar nicht wie sein Vater ist. Er will nur eine Chance haben, sich zu beweisen. Martok meint, dass er diese Chance gerade hatte, allerdings versagte. Daraufhin teilt Martok Alexander mit, dass Worf ihn gebeten hat, dass sein Sohn auf ein anderes Schiff versetzt wird. Der Junge ist außer sich und meint, dass sein Vater dazu kein Recht hat. Allerdings belehrt der General ihn und meint, dass er jedes Recht dazu hat. Als vorgesetzter Offizier, als auch als sein Vater. Dann meint Martok, dass Alexander nun gehen soll. Er wird um 23:17 auf die ''Par'tok'' gebeamt. Alexander verlässt den Raum. Sofort macht der Junge sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater. Er sticht sein d'k tahg in den Schreibtisch des ersten Offiziers. Worf meint, dass er Glück hat, dass er zu seinem Vater spricht. Hätte er einen Anderen so herausgefordert, wäre er nun tot. Daraufhin erwidert Alexander, dass sein Vater ihn schon töten muss, will er ihn von dem Schiff haben. Doch Worf meint, dass er seinem Sohn nicht schaden wolle, wenn er ihn wegschickt. Aber er führt das Leben eines Kriegers und das ist nicht Alexanders Weg. Er akzeptiert dies nun. Alexander allerdings meint, dass sein Vater ihn selbst nicht akzeptiert, hatte er in den letzten fünf Jahren nicht einmal Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen. In diesem Moment ertönt der Alarm. Alle Mann werden auf die Kampfstationen gerufen. Bevor Beide den Raum verlassen, gibt Worf seinem Sohn das d'k tahg zurück. [[Datei:IKSRotarran Angriff.jpg|thumb|Die Rotarran verteidigt den Konvoi]] Der Konvoi wird von mehreren Jem'Hadar-Schiffen angegriffen. Die Rotarran kann eines der Schiffe zerstören, doch sei steckt selbst schwere Treffer ein. Die Schilde sind noch bei 60%. Alexander berichtet, dass das Schiff, das auf sie schießt nur noch 20% hintere Schilde hat und Antiprotonen aus seiner Steuerboardgondel verliert. Man will auf diese Gondel schießen, doch in diesem Moment wird die Rotarran erneut getroffen. Alexander wird zurückgeschleudert, bleibt aber unverletzt. Derweil ist das beschädigte Schiff außer Waffenreichweite. In diesem Moment meldet Alexander, dass die interne Kommunikation ausgefallen ist und Plasma aus dem primären Impulsinjektor austritt. Martok schickt Worf, den Injektor zu sichern, doch da bietet sich Alexander an, da er auf der Brücke sicher weniger hilfreich ist. Ch'Targh will ihn unterstützen. Unterdessen bringt Worf das Schiff auf die Steuerbordseite des Jem'Hadar-Schiffes. Mit ein paar gezielten Schüssen gelingt es, die Warpgondel vom Schiff zu trennen, worauf dieses explodiert. Ein weiteres Schiff kommt von hinten und beschießt die Rotarran. Martok lässt die Energie für den Impulsantrieb für sein Schiff auf ein drittel senken. Durch den daraus resultierenden Geschwindigkeitsverlust überholt das Jem'Hadar-Schiff die Rotarran und es gelingt auch diesen Gegner zu zerstören. thumb|Alexander wird in Martoks Haus aufgenommen Sofort bittet Worf um Erlaubnis, die Brücke verlassen zu dürfen. Martok lässt ihn gehen. Als er im Maschinenraum ankommt, ist das Plasmaleck versiegelt. Allerdings ist Alexander in einem Raum gefangen, in den er das Werkzeug bringen sollte. Schnell gelingt es, die Tür dort hin zu öffnen. Worf weiß sofort, dass Alexander sich selbst eingesperrt hatte und sein Sohn gibt dies zu. Die anderen Klingonen beginnen zu lachen, doch Worf nimmt seinen Sohn mit sich. Am nächsten Morgen spricht Ziyal Kira auf Deep Space 9 an und fragt sie, weshalb sie am Tag zuvor nicht auf der Party war. Kira meint, dass Ziyal den Grund sicher kennt. Die wiederum meint, dass die Bajoranerin sie nicht zwingen soll, zwischen ihnen zu entscheiden. Kira selbst meint, dass es da keine Wahl gibt, da Dukat ihr Vater ist. Dann geht Kira und lässt Ziyal zurück. Unterdessen sprechen sich Worf und Alexaner aus. Der Vater meint, dass er die Fehler, die er beging, nicht rückgängig machen kann, aber er will in Zukunft für seinen Sohn da sein. Als erstes will Worf ihm beibringen, was er tun muss, um ein Krieger zu werden. Dafür soll sein Sohn im beibringen, was er tun muss, um ein Vater zu sein. Dann gehen beide zu Martok. Dort führt der General eine Zeremonie durch und Alexander wird offiziell in das Haus des Martok aufgenommen. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Dies ist der vierte Teil der siebenteiligen Eröffnung des Dominion-Kriegs. Sisko gewinnt die Wette mit Martok, denn er kommt in als Erster zurück nach Deep Space 9. Die Szene, in der Alexander dem Haus Martok beitritt, wurde für die Auswertung in Großbritannien verkürzt. Dieser Schnitt findet sich ebenfalls auf der deutschen DVD-Veröffentlichung, da diese Europaweit einheitlich sind. Mehr Informationen auf http://www.schnittberichte.com/schnittbericht.php?ID=1357 Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Söhne und Töchter auf st-minutiae.com Soehne und Toechter en:Sons and Daughters (episode) es:Sons and Daughters fr:Sons and Daughters (épisode) nl:Sons and Daughters